Talk:Track To Tarmac (v7.0)/@comment-34437756-20181210091056
A bit difficult at 1331313, but ultimately not impossible. My upgrades were at 1331311 until, like most, I hit a brick wall on 6.4. No matter what I did, I could not get the modified starting position trick to work, and all I could manage was around 152.75 mph, plus or minus a few tenths of a mph. I added the Tire Compound upgrade, but it was still a bit of a struggle to win. I recall making 154.04 mph against Michael’s velocity of around 151.5X mph, without going off track, only to get told I still failed. While this certainly infuriated me, I saw that others had had similar experiences, so I kept trying. I finally succeeded with 154.19 mph, with Michael at the same speed as previously noted. Ah, Day 7. I am not sure I have been this mad since the Furai Rising event. 7.1 was easy, but the party definitely started on 7.2. I think it really set the tone for the evening when I lost with a time of 6:00.026 on the second or third try of this first exceptionally frustrating challenge (of three) on this day. I spent at least twenty minutes trying to do it, though I suspect that time estimate is easily a conservative one. I finally passed with a time of 5:59.385 I believe. 7.3 was quite easy, since I won on the first try with a 52.1XX compared to Michael’s 52.5XX time. 7.4 didn’t seem bad until I realized it was another luck based challenge, as you have to hit the barricade in an extremely specific way. Turn too hard and you risk he car bouncing off track, but turn too little and it registers too much damage. Though not quite as difficult as 7.2, I still spent another 20 to 30 minutes trying to get the exact angle right. Once I got that, my reward was 7.5, which wasn’t nearly as difficult as 7.2 or 7.4, but still managed to be irritating. I couldn’t figure out how to catch the Jaguar XE SVR Project 8 or the Aston Martin Vantage GT3 initially, as by the time I was getting the opportunity to overtake either of them they were so far ahead of me I would have needed the Aston Martin Vantage GTE (2012 or 2017) to catch them. Finally realized after a few tries that the best way to win was to get in front of everyone and slow them until just before the first elimination, then catch up one by one after letting almost everyone pass ever so slightly for the first elimination. There you have it. If you want to decrease your chances of having stress, upgrade more. All I have to say about this event is that I am glad it is done, and that like most special events it really isn’t tough at all until the last day which overcorrects into borderline impossibility quickly. It was easier and harder than The Elusive One at the same time which seems absurd; in actuality it is easier because this car is much easier to drive efficiently on track as compared to the big boned Grand Tourer that is the Aston Martin One-77, but more difficult because the expectation of track competence is also heightened accordingly. So basically this car is more fun to drive on track than the Aston Martin One-77, but the accompanying challenges are more difficult for this car than for the Aston Martin One-77, at least in my opinion.